


Having Kittens

by merle_p



Category: Glee
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn freaks out, Burt orders Pizza, and not everything is what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** _Glee_ belongs to FOX.  
>  **Spoilers:** For _Theatricality_ , sort of  
> For [](http://coffee-in-bed-1.livejournal.com/profile)[**coffee_in_bed_1**](http://coffee-in-bed-1.livejournal.com/), whose prompt was: _Glee, Finn/Kurt, kitten_.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/merle_p/pic/00003xgx/)

"Kurt?" Finn says hesitantly, crouches down on the carpet, and warily stares at the tiny kitten sitting in the middle of their basement room.

"Meaow," Kurt says, eying Finn's outstretched hand suspiciously.

"Look," Finn says, uncomfortably, "I know I said last night that you sound like a kitten when you come, and I probably deserved to get slapped for it, but I didn't think you'd actually ..."

"Meaow," Kurt makes and takes a step forward to rub his tiny head against Finn's knee. Without thinking, Finn starts scratching the fluffy fur between his ears. The kitten pushes into his touch and purrs. It sounds exactly like Kurt when they have sex.

"Uhm, Kurt," Finn says when the kitten turns onto his back, baring his soft, white belly to Finns fingers. "You know, this is kind of weird. I really don't think I should touch you like this while you are a cat."

"Son?" Burt's voice is right behind him, and Finn flinches, jumping to his feet.

"B-Burt," he stammers. "I didn't know you were home."

Burt gives him a worried look. "Are you okay, son?" he asks. "Who are you talking to?"

"Uhm, Burt," Finn says slowly. "I - I don't know how to say this, but I think your son has turned into a cat."

"Excuse me?" Burt says, frowning. "Is that an euphemism or something? Because then I think I'd rather not know. Anyway," he continues, "your mom is still at work, and Kurt just called to say that he's at the mall with the girls and won't be here for dinner. So I thought we could just order pizza, if you want."

Finn looks back and forth between the kitten and Burt. "So, are you saying that ... this kitten isn't Kurt?"

"Sorry?" Burt asks, confused. "Son, you sure you are alright?" He looks down at the little cat that has gotten bored with their conversation and has started to clean himself with a pink, raspy tongue.

"The Rutherfords' cat cast its young two weeks ago, and he's the runt of the litter. Apparently Kurt promised Matt that we'd take it without asking me first." His face softens when he kneels to pet the cat.

"Kurt always wanted a cat, you know? And I know he'll take good care of him."

He rises again and heads towards the stairs. "I'm going to order the pizza," he says, and then, just before he disappears from view: "And then you can tell me why on earth you thought that Kurt had turned into a kitten."

"Oh hell," Finn says and stares down at the kitten. "Now look what mess you got me into."

"Meaow," the cat says. Finn still thinks he looks a bit like Kurt.  



End file.
